International Times
London "underground" publication mentioned frequently by Peel during the Perfumed Garden era, and occasionally in his early BBC programmes. Following the demise of Radio London, the DJ contributed a Perfumed Garden column and was frequently mentioned in IT's pages. His columns ran from August 1967 to mid-1969, the most stable period in IT's turbulent history, but when in 1969 the financially struggling paper introduced its own "music supplement", with features, interviews, reviews and record company ads, his contributions became less frequent and eventually ceased. *Links are provided below for Peel-related pages in the online IT archive, with the aim of providing a full index in date order. Work is still at an early stage and all help is much appreciated. Perfumed Garden columns 1967 IT 18, 1967-08-31, p. 9 Firstly, what has happened? Many good things, some bad. The closing of Radio London was a sorrowful affair but the final hour was exactly right and I was proud to be involved. Losing the Perfumed Garden filled me with a great sadness as it had come to be more important to me than most people realised... IT 19, 1967-10-05, p. 13 Written from the depths of quadruple pneumonia with Dandelion, a hamster, surveying me gravely from her bed of lettuce. Clive Selwood, who call himself "the round peg in the square suit" and who is responsible for the British promotion of elevating Elektra records called me "an Underground William Hickey" after reading the last IT... IT 21, 1967-11-17, p. 12 There is a remote possibility that this will be the last time the coagulated thoughts of Chairman Peel appear in print (sounds of distant rejoicing). This evening I am contracted to lie underneath an elephant for Billy Smart, the B.B.C., and Christmas Day television viewers. I trust that you will all bear witness to this feast of reason and intellect... IT 22, 1967-12-15, p. 15 Written on the floor at Peel Acres in front of a coal fire and Dandelion, hamster-extraordinary. The time is, as usual, some days after various deadlines and outside the snow is melting and running softly down the steps leading into our own Bag End. On Clive Selwood's elderly gramophone revolves one of the amazing records of John Fahey... 1968 IT 23, 1968-01-05, p. 6 Chateau in Virginia Waters by Marc Bolan, Essex Music Broken English words cracked the air like a bell... IT 24, 1968-01-19, p. 10 This weekend sees the arrival in Britain of Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band. They will be at Middle Earth on Saturday night and jostling the pacesetters at the Speakeasy on Sunday. If you never again see another group go and see them. Public taste being what it is it may be that the Captain and his strange crew will not lighten our dank and mysterious shores again... IT 26, 1968-02-16 p. 10 Peace News is the only paper in this slow-motion whirlpool country posting notice of the raw injustices and cynical, diseases political moves that make each sun that rises on our loves and hopes more of a miracle than that which preceded it. Like much that is worthwhile they shout for support into a bitter wind... IT 27, 1968-03-08, p. 11 Sympathies and my love to all those humiliated during and following the recent raid on the Middle Earth. One girl told me that she was searched four times by an assortment of robust lady policemen. They found nothing, but didn't seem to mind. In view of all this may I urge your renewed support for Release. You may be next... IT 33, 1968-06-14 p. 12 ("Perfumed Garden" dropped as column name) The past few weeks have been among the saddest in my life for many reasons that I should not trouble you with. I am sorry that this may have projected itself onto my relationships with other people or onto 'Top Gear' and 'Night-ride'. There seems to be no end in sight either, and I really can't fake happiness - or want to either, actually... IT 35, 1968-07-12, p. 6 Written on the wings of the weekend past which carried with it more love and more hope than I believed was possible. Underneath the Saturday skies the blessed drifted and around them music hung in the air and touched the trees. Those who were not there missed, as they must have been told several thousand times, the nicest afternoon of the year... IT 37, 1968-07-12, p. 6 In a few weeks Ustad Vilayat Khan will be on 'Top Gear' and will play a raga lasting about twenty minutes. Those who don't like Indian music will not appreciate this much but it really is a conspicuous breakthrough. The whole point of Thursday morning's 'Night-Ride' has been to play and do so many different and, hopefully, good things... IT 38, 1968-08-23, p. 17 It appears that I have once again, with the immeasurable grace and finesse at my command, placed my foot in a wide assortment of animal waste products. In a recent edition of 'Disc' there appeared, along with a caption of considerable drollness, a picture of the misshapen Peelian anatomy as it took a bath. Trivial and pointless though the whole exercise was... IT 41, 1968-10-04, p. 7 The autumnal air his heavy with promise — a new Beefheart LP is on the way. Perhaps by the time this is read it will already be in the import shoppes. Following various hang-ups with established and short-sighted record companies the Magic Band's guiding light, Bob Krasnow, has formed his own company. The label is Blue Thumb and the LP is to be... IT 42, 1968-10-18, p.12 My dear John Peel, first, to avoid misunderstanding I hasten to say I am a lonely old person (80 in November) and your broadcast on Woman's Hour warmed my heart and raised my faith in human nature which has sunk VERY low in these last few years. The value of even a smile or kindly word in the street from a passer-by . . . for seven years I have lived alone, financially secure but in absolute loneliness... IS44, 1968-11-15, p.9 Space for Peel column "donated" for John Lennon drawings to review first issue of Harmony macrobiotic magazine. (Actually, John hadn't written his column and he had things on his mind anyway.) Gig Listings Other Mentions IT 17, 1967-07-28, p.10 ("Sauce Box") Radio London is worth saving, simply because of John Peel's two hour show, "The Perfumed Garden" which is just about the hippies own radio show. "The Perfumed Garden" runs from 12 midnight till two every night during Peel's two-week spells on the ship. IT 18, 1967-08-31, p. 6 (Anonymous "unclassified advertisement" prompted by final Perfumed Garden and closedown of Radio London) In Memoriam Jon ''sic Peel. Murdered - August 15th 1967. "Beautiful beyond belief, but his love shall live in our minds, hearts and deeds". (To a dead sparrow.)'' Links Wikipedia IT online archive homepage